


You're a medic. What are you waiting for?

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [16]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	You're a medic. What are you waiting for?

Morning, sun rising slowly, gently shines through the window. Two men were lying in bed, one of them awoke already, and second snoring quietly. Redhead had woken up and couldnt fall asleep again, so now he was just stroking Burbors hair, looking at him with loving eyes and just waiting for him to wake up. Which happened soon.  
-Hey, Burbie - he said, placing soft kiss on bards nose.  
-'mornin...- he said with weirdly hoarse voice.  
-whats up? Why you sound like hell so sudden--  
-i... dunno. I know for sure that my throat is sore... My nose blocked?... and over all, dont feel so well. I might be sick. Maybe im dying.  
-...where did you catch a cold?.. - he asked more himself than his boyfriend, only hearing symptoms and not complains.  
\- I wish i knew. Maybe youll get upset and blame my friends or whatever, but  i dont think so. They all are of well health.  
\- no, no, i didnt event want to assume that.- but he thought so for a brief moment-  Like really... i think... the cause... might be me.  
-Oh, thats interesting. How so?  
-Well last week i had a patient with chill, and maybe i wasnt careful enough, and maybe you... gods, Im so sorry, Burbie. I really am sorry... i should be more careful with my work.  
-...Hey, Fred?  
-yes? -'he looked up at dwarf.  
-...youre a medic. What are you waiting for? Heal me or something! - he said with his voice tired but amused at the same time. Why does Fred always have to be so drama king about everything...  
\- Oh, right. I AM a medic. I almost forgot. - he said half joking - the truth is i cant heal you as healer, you know that already... i can give you some medicine but im afraid you still will have runny nose. Thats incurable. That cures itself. - he said after reflection.  
-...then do it. Do whatever you can. Im dyyyinnng..- maybe he felt like trash but who would he be without his jokes?  
\- Dont say that! - he said with panic in his voice - I know that you wont die so easily, also cold isnt even a major sickness, but please, dont say that. - he said while getting up from bed, putting underwear on himself and then pants. He came close to a commode where he had his medicines and ingredients. -lets get this... and that. Maybe some of that. Oh  thats gonna be good for you, too - he said while taking some mysterious bootles and cruets. He sat by the table and started to mix what he got, fast he did.  
\- here, take that. Prepare yourself, its gonna taste sour as fuck. - he said, while giving his lover glass with some liquid.  
-who are you taking me for? - he joked, his sore throat making it sound weird, but also causing him to cough. He took a sip - Oh my Gods! What the fuck it is? You want to poison me? - he asked, his eyes wide open, hand on his mouth.  
\- its just syrup made out of some lemon and garlic. Also because i love you so much i put here also some other ingredients so youll feel better sooner.  
\- oh how nice of you. Then i have to drik that?..  
\- Yes.  
-...I rather not but thats choice between dying and dying. So lets do this--  
-wait!  
\- wha?!  
\- gimme a kiss before you drink this.  
-...why?  
-...your breath would smell just like that. I would prefer to not smell you so close after you drink that.  
-.....lovely. i bet my rehearsal will be lots of fun.  
-...Youre home today. And im too. Youre here because medicines are medicines but you need to take rest. And im here because i want to take care about you.  
Burbor laughed.  
-So you wont stay here because you know that i would go to tavern anyway?  
-Obviously im not being here becaude of that, silly. Also.not because Im lazy and sick of my patients. ...but honestly, i feel bad that I caused your sickness. Also... who i would be to treat other people but not you?  
-...stop it, youre almost sweet. Almost.  
-and you know whats gonna be absolutely NOT sweet? Your odour. - he chuckled. Then he leaned closed Burbor and gave him very tender kiss on lips. - now you can drink. Im gonna go make us breakfast, and if you go out of bed, i would personally tie you to it.  
\- Thats some kinky shit - he chuckled and his laugh evolved into cough.  
\- Yea--  what? No. Nope. Im not touching you like this when youre sick. And smelling like onion.  
\- Uh oh. Go and bring me breakfast. Do something good. My last meal...  
-...gosh, thats gonna be hard day...- he sighed and went to kitchen.


End file.
